This invention relates to an apparatus and method for depositing loose sheet material.
In bank note processing machines it is known to deposit checked bank notes in bins in either loose or strapped form. German laid-open print DE 27 29 830 A1 discloses a bank note processing machine wherein the bank notes intended for processing arrive for example in packets. By means of a transport unit the packets are first supplied to an apparatus for removing straps and singling. Further, the bank notes are subjected to a precheck for rejecting those bank notes or papers of value which could cause damage when running through the transport unit. Further, the bank notes are checked for their fitness for circulation and authenticity. In a following unit, authentic bank notes unfit for circulation are supplied to a shredder system. The bank note processing machine further contains modules working in tandem operation for stacking and unstrapped deposit of bank notes unfit for circulation in specially provided bins as well as units likewise working in tandem operation for stacking and strapped deposit of bank notes fit for circulation, said unit having a strapping station associated therewith. A further unit is provided for depositing bank notes in a reject or manual reworking magazine.
The disadvantage of the bank note machine disclosed in DE 27 29 830 A1 is that separate units which are not interchangeable are provided for strapped and unstrapped deposit of bank notes.